Avengers - A Dark Vengeance
by avenger777
Summary: Part 2 to the popular Avengers - A Dark Rising. In this story, it is after the first one.
1. CHAPTER 1: BRINGING AVENGERS HOME

CHAPTER 1: BRINGING AVENGERS HOME

Vengeance was made, and the avengrs had just gotten home from the bad place under the water. Black Window felt the need to fix Hawkeyes headwound that he got form the bad guy Flarse from the evil base. Bruce banner felt bad because of his hulk anger tension. So he asked Tory Stark for help and tony said back, "I know who Pepper Pot can help you because she in charge of Avengers not Nick Furry. Nick Furry was shock and disbelieve. "I am not the ruler anymore?" he asked Iron Man.

Iron Man leads the Avengers in their fast plane to another land of New York. But it wasnt new York it was LOS ANGELES and Pepper Pot was at the air port waining. "Iron man and avengers and hulk! And look its Black Widow and the Hawkeyes! It's the pleasure! Nice to meet you all and Nick Flury!"

Nick Furry stepped down from plane on the runways and flicked a coin at pepepr. "Haha CATCH THIS PEPPER." It isn't known if she caught the money but it didn't matter because she married Tony Stark inside the churches once before.


	2. CHAPTER 2: BREAKING INTO THE ARMY PLACE

CHAPTER 2: BREAKING INTO THE ARMY PLACE

Pepper Port needed to help. Nick Furry was the angered one, but be did not feel threats from the lady. Captain America and Thor showed up later than the usual but they were there. "HELLO GUYS WE NEED TO BREAK INTO THE ARMY." said Captiin Amercia. Thor threw the hammer into the sky and then caught it in hand, but lightning thrown outs of it and also agreed with the captain! "I agree WITH THE CAPTAIN!"

SO the Avangers went to head army land base in the desert. The army was outside and waiting for the arrival. "We know you are coming in Avengers! DON'T COME IN AVENGERS BECAUSE WE KNOW." But The Hulk was too quicks and he slammed throught gates and picked up small men and threw them into the dusts. He broke through the army base main door, and grabbed the army general and roared into his face. Captain America broke the backs. And Thor punched through many steel things to show how he had strength unmatched by the army. Black Windo crawled around and Haweyes soared on the wires and shot bows beyond the horizon. Spiderman found a secret door and slides into it sneaky.

The army general bit the hulk and he got free because Hulk was pained by the bite. "HAHA! I CAN ESCAPE!" The general rolled around the door and broke through other door! But the Hulk chased! Hulk chased again! And the general was caught and he had his head taken off by the Hulk's big fingers!

"AVENGERS YOU WILL NOT STOP US" THE ARMY said all at once! "I can beat you all by myself if I wqanted to you weak badguys!" Nick Furry broke heads and hearts and found the bones to be broken. "HAHAHAHAHA!"


	3. CHAPTER 3: FLARSE RISES

CHAPTER 3: FLARSE RISES

After leaving the army base in desert, the Avengers were interupted by the rude tapping of a foot. They looked behind and it was FLARSE AGAIN. He had metal parts like his face and a big laser between his robot fingers. "It no possible!" said hawkeyes and Hemswood at the same time. Spider-man found out that Flarse was someone he knew because of the look into his eyes.

"I CANT FIGHT FLARSE. HE IS UNCLE BEN!" said Peter Parker who was Spiderman. He was the sadness when he realized that Flarse was the bad guy uncle from his dark past. He slinged a big web home and went inside to think about his uncle and sleep for the day.

"HAHAHA I CANT DIE." Flarse charged at the hulk and he smacked the hulk right in the ear! "AH MY EAR" said Hulk, and he fell over and rolled. Hemswood and Thor decided to team up and they bumped their fists to become the shape and size of power itself. They jumped down from the roof of Spidermans home. Then they jumped AGAIN! And they landed behind Flarse. Captain America threw rocks and shields at Flarse but they only made him more angers. The tension was stress, and the avengers were down for the count.

Just then Iron Man picked up black widow and told her not to tell anyone. And he flew over flarse and told Black Widow to fall on top of him and begin to remove his so she did. Flarse scremed as she removed the robot face BUT THE LASERS BETWEEN THE FINGER FRIED.

Black Widow fell down AND DIED. Hawkeyes turned around to see what the action was happening and saw his wife on the ground being smoke from the lasers. He cried and began to cry again. "FLARSE YOU WILL PAY" and he ran to Flarse but Flarse was too FAST! Hemswood grabbed flarse and began punching and poking at his chest and Flarse was the painful.

"OKAY AVEGERS FOR NOW." And Flarse flew into distance on horizon. The avengers were sad and Nick Furry called them in to talk about the dead black widow on the floor. "I am sorry because the lady avenger is gone forever like the dead" Hawkeyes ran back to the militarybase where he shot arrows at the sky for about 37 minutes. Spiderman came out of the webhouse and began to talk what Uncle Ben did for New York because Uncle ben was actually the first superhero EVER. The avengers wanted.


End file.
